No Wifi?
by Atlantis410
Summary: Watch as Daniel & Vala try to survive when most of the technology ( Wifi, Lights, Computer, etc.) die out. Pairing: Daniel/ Vala
Story: No Wifi?

Notes: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg-1 nor their characters

Setting: Probably season 10

Spoilers: Umm...none? Maybe season 10 existing?

Pairing: Daniel/Vala, might be slow at first

* * *

 **No Wifi?**

"Ddaaannniiieelll!" Vala complained, again.

"I told you, the wifi isn't on - for some reason," Daniel told her, again. He turned his chair and went back to his work.

Vala slumped into the comfy chair, rapidly pressing the keys on the keyboard, trying to enter a website.

"It's going to keep saying 'No Wireless Networks Found', Vala." He told the woman who was now on the floor, mourning for the wifi connection.

"I was winning an auction on Ebay and Amazon - okay, so maybe not Amazon, but I was winning a sapphire necklace on Ebay, and it about $40!" Vala cried. "Don't you have something to fix this 'wifi' thingy?"

"No, I don't, either ways, it's probably because of you using the computer 24/7 just to look at clothing and accessories." He accused. Vala smirked, and thought about how long she could probably use the computer each day.

"Well, maybe. But that doesn't matter. How is the Stargate going to run?"

"The 'Stargate' doesn't need wifi."

"You STILL need wifi!"

"I am trying to translate the ancient text Sg-5 brought in...and that DOES NOT need wifi."

Vala gave up, and went back to breaking the keyboard by typing like crazy and clicking the reload button a bunch of times.

"It's not going to work," Daniel said, before leaving to grab some coffee.

* * *

' _What the?_ ' Daniel thought as he walked into his office.

All his drawers were open, spilling out with folders and papers. Then Vala popped her head out of nowhere.

"Hey Daniel! Well, I'm trying to see if you have anything fun to play with or if you have anything that could fix this 'wifi', but I guess not." She smiled, innocently.

Daniel was speechless. He knew that Vala was sort of subborn and that she does crazy things, but this wasn't one of the things she usually execute when she's bored.

"G-get out!" He screamed at her, pointing his finger to the door.

There was a glint of sadness or regret in her eyes, but that went away quickly.

"Okay..." She shrugged, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey, Vala?" He said, opening the door that led to her room.

"Oh hi! I asked General Landry to help with the wifi problem, but he said no. I asked Sam, but she said she was busy. I asked Muscles, but all he did was raised his eyebrow at me. I even asked Cameron, but he just ignored me..." Vala spoke rapidly. "Oh, and sorry for eariler."

"It's okay, Vala," He said. Even though she does crazy - sometimes stupid as well - things, she was still...Forgivable.

He smiled as she when back to reading her _book...wait..a book?_

"What are you reading?" Daniel asked, wondering why she would finally started reading.

"Legion of the Lost, by this person named...Jaime Salazar." She replied to his question. "But I'm not actually read it, I'm just staring at the cover and its details."

"Ummm...why?" Now he was confused. Why would she do that?

"Hmmmm...maybe because there is _NO WIFI_!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

Vala rolled over so there was space. "Wanna join me?" She pouted, pointing to the bed while fluffing the pillow.

"Er..no thanks..Well, bye Vala!" He waved, closing the door behind him.

"See you later!"

* * *

A few hours later, he saw saw Vala in the mess/cafeteria, eating...jello.

"Hello," He pulled a chair and sat in the opposite direction from her.

"Hi. Pleaaassseee tell me that they have the wifi on.."

"No, they don't. Actually to be honest, I don't think that anyone is even trying the fix the wifi," He smirked.

He laughed when she purposely slammed her head against the table and mumbled,"Nnnnooooo."

"It might be just for one day. Stop making a big fuss about it." He got serious again.

"I really don't know how you are okay with all of this." She said.

Daniel grinned, then left again so he could go back to his translation.

* * *

"That is what you got with my credit card...a Nintendo DS." He frowned.

'Well, you don't really need wifi for them, so it's pretty decent and useful." She pointed out.

"But still, you had to buy one with _my money."_

 _"_ Oh well..."

Vala's face beamed up as she thought of something.

"Hhheeeyyy..you wanna try the DS. It could be everlasting fun."

"Then why don't you play it?"

"I'm letting you use it."

"But I get to use it anytime I want because you bought it with _my money_."

"Fine party pooper, if that's what you want."

She got up from her seat, then moved over and sat on his table.

"Remember that time I sat on this table, I smashed your glasses." Vala said, recalling the memory.

"Oh yes..I remember it perfectly clear."

 _ ***5 Minutes Later***_

"YES!" Vala screamed, for the fourth time.

"What now?" Daniel said, feeling really annoyed.

"Um...I earn a golden coin! I think that's good."

"Can you please go play in the corridors or in your room?"

"No thank you."

"That wasn't a question."

* * *

It was close to night, but Daniel and Vala and everybody on the base was still awake.

"G'night." Vala yawned, grabbing her stuff, getting ready to leave the room.

"Good Night, Vala." Daniel said, not noticing the light flickering.

"The DS is on your desk - you know - if you want to play it."

"M'kay."

Vala was about to leave when there was a strange sound. Then all the lights flash brightly and turned off.

The whole SGC base was dark.

"Oh no..."

 **Next Chapter of No Wifi?: No Lights?**

* * *

A/N: I know, not really a pairing yet, but soon, it will be! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! Bye!


End file.
